


Dog Tags

by aeryntheofficial



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Reader is fascinated with Cassians Dog tags and finally asks why he still wears them.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Kudos: 5





	Dog Tags

Today was one of the rare days that Cassian made it back to your shared quarters before the wee hours of the morning. Usually he slips under the covers while you are fast asleep, wrapping his arms around you and tugging you into his chest before falling asleep himself. However, things have been peaceful as of late, and it has allowed you precious alone time with your rebel Captain boyfriend. 

You are currently lying on the bed watching a holovideo when you hear the bathroom door open, revealing a shirtless Cassian Andor to you. You lay your holopad down on your chest in favor of watching him. He’s scrubbing quickly at his hair with a towel, no doubt trying to dry the dark chocolate colored strands. His quick and hurried movements, however, cause another thing to catch your eye. The two silver tags dangling from a chain around his neck tinkle quietly as he moves, before resting quietly against his chest as he throws the towel over a nearby chair. 

You knew about the identification tags and why they were used. But they became almost obsolete several years ago when ID implants had been invented by the republic. However, Cassian still had the small silver tags around his neck at all times. And there was something oddly attractive about them to you, something that always managed to draw your attention any time you saw them. Which isn’t often for how little you see each other anyways. 

Your eyes are still on his dog tags as Cassian approaches the bed, and he is quick to notice where your attention falls. A mischievous smirk tugs at his lips, and instead of moving to lie in bed next to you, he pounces so he is straddling your hips. The surprise approach startles you from your thoughts and a surprised gasp leaves your lips, quickly turning into giggles as Cassian’s hands fall to your sides. 

“I knew you had a thing for when I wear my dogtags,” he jests, a sparkle in his eye. 

You roll your eyes, reaching up to set the holopad on the bed beside you before letting your hands fall to his hips. “Haha, you caught me,” you tease right back, “But can you blame me? There’s just something about them that’s incredibly attractive.”

Both you and Cassian huff out a laugh before the room falls silent. You take this moment to really look at the man above you. The way his eyes study your own features with a certain softness in them. The way his thumbs rub soothing patterns on the skin where your shirt has ridden up. The way his still damp hair falls onto his forehead in the most endearing way. Then your eyes finally fall to the topic of your previous discussion, and you reach one hand up to take the silver metal tags between your fingers. 

“Why do you still wear them?” you ask softly, looking up to meet his gentle gaze, “You don’t need them anymore. The republic has that chip now.”

Cassian seems to think for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, making the tags tinkle again, “Old habits die hard I suppose,” he pauses for a moment before adding, “And I may or may not have noticed how much you like them.”

You can’t help the way your eyes widen slightly at that admission, and soon another small bout of laughter is leaving your lips. “You kept them because you know that I like them?” 

He laughs with you. “What? I have to keep the woman I love happy, don’t I?” he asks, voice light. 

You shake your head in amusement, “Yes you do, Captain,” you tell him, slowly slipping your fingers around the chain on his neck, your eyes falling to his, “I love you Cassian.”

You then tug lightly on the chain, pulling him down so his lips meet yours. He lets out a surprised sound at your action before melting into you. He quickly slides his arms beneath you to pull you flush to his chest and moves you so you are in a sitting position. You wrap your arms around him as you continue to move your lips with his, only pulling away when the need for air becomes too great. 

Soft pants fill the space between you, and Cassian continues to press gentle kisses to your lips, your cheeks, your jaw, before finally resting his forehead against yours, breathing your name. “I love you, too.”

You smile, fingers toying with the dog tags again as you press another quick kiss to his lips before tugging you both to lie down side by side. Cassian pulls the covers over you both and tugs you against him once you’re settled. You feel him nuzzle into your neck, the scruff on his jaw tickling delightfully as he presses a few kisses to the delicate skin there. 

“Goodnight, Cassian.” You mumble, feeling sleep tug at your eyelids now that you are wrapped in his arms. 

“Goodnight, my love.” He whispers back, holding you tightly as sleep pulls him under as well. 


End file.
